


43. Confession

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [43]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, Heavy Angst, Post-Movie: The Old Guard (2020), Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Confession. The worst part of having abandoned the search for Quynh is having to explain it to her.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827
Kudos: 45





	43. Confession

"When?"

"Too soon." Andromache closes her eyes. 

"Yes," Quýnh agrees icily. She touches Andromache's chin to force her to meet eyes. " _When_ , Andromache?"

"There was—an age of ships," Andromache fumbles, "Pirates and privateers. We commandeered vessels to look for you, but—"

"I remember pirates," Quýnh says calmly. "So many half-rotted bodies falling through the darkness to land beside me. So many hungry teeth in the water."

"Eventually it became harder to find ships," Andromache says. "Or places on the map no one had looked. The world's so much smaller now."

"And yet too large for you to find me."

**Author's Note:**

> The second episode of my fandom podcast, "I Met You On LJ," came out today! It's a fun episode and I talk about the time I *mailed a fanfiction to the boy band it was about* so you'd probably enjoy laughing at me. :)


End file.
